De temporada
by Anitajunio
Summary: Ikuto regresa de su gira con la orquesta e intentará hacer crecer el amor junto con Amu pero sin embargo se le presentan demasiados problemas ¿Podran ser afrontados por la pareja? Amuto, Kutau, Rimagihiko


**Hola chicos bueno este es digamos un nuevo proyecto les explico rápidamente mi otro fic llamado "Yo estoy por temporada y yo por ayuda" lo voy a dividir pues se me hace mas fácil por ahora solo escribir en este fic sobre el Amuto y en otro hacerlo sobre al otro tema que me iba, espero que me comprendan y no les quito mas tiempo para leer**

_NI SHUGO CHARA NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO ESTE FIC_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Llamada y Sorpresa<strong>_

-Ahhhhhh ¡Mi primer día en la escuela media y voy a llegar tarde!

-Era de esperarse de Amu – Dijo Miki con una gotita en la cabeza

Amu se vistió rápidamente ahora el uniforme era casi igual solo que ahora para las chicas era algo parecdo a un enterizo (N/A: Creo que así es el nombre) negro y faldita roja y el de los chicos era verde, como el de Kukai. La diferencia ahora era que ya no había guardianes y ahora Kukai estaba ahí también solo que un grado más.

-¡Hay Dios! No voy a tener tiempo para comer – dijo la pelirosa

-Y Además solo piensa en comida Desuu – Dijo Suu

-Jaja, es muy chistosa – Menciono Dia

-¡Vamos vamos Amu-Chan! - Dijo muy entusiasta Ran, en eso Amu termino de vestirse bajo corriendo las escaleras cogió un pan y su bolso

-Adiós – exclamo Amu – ¡Cambió de personalidad Ran!

-¿Uhh? – Dijo Ran – Aahh comprendo Brinco, paso, salto!

-Tomaré el atajo – Exclamó Amu saltando por un callejón y todas sus charas la siguieron a pasos apresurados

-Amu ¿Dónde aprendiste este atajo? – Pregunto la chara de las espadas

-Ikuto… - dijo la chica entre susurros - ¡Llegamos! Justo a tiempo – Amu entro corriendo a la ceremonia de bienvenida

-Y bueno damos inicio a la ceremonia - Dijo alguien que todos conocemos muy bien el cuidador del planetario, Tsukasa Amakawa, el supeintendente

-Y que hace este aquí – dijo Amu boquiabierta sentándose en medio de Rima y Kukai. Al lado de Rima estaba Nagihiko y al lado de este estaba Tadase. Así fue como la ceremonia termino la ceremonia y todos se drigeron al tablón de anuncios para ver sus salones, por suerte a todos les tocó en el mismo. Las clases fueron largas y pesadas hasta que llegó la hora de salida… Amu llegó con algo de demora a su casa, luego ella se estaba dando una ducha luego bajo a cenar y subió recordando lo que le dijo Tadase en la tarde

******FLASHBACK******

Amu estaba con Tadase, camino a su casa de esta y este le dijo

-Amu hay algo muy importante que te tengo que decir

-¿Sí Tadase-Kun?

-Esque…. – Se puso muy rojo – Me gustas mucho y quiero tener una relación contigo , quiero que seas mi novia… ¿Aceptas? – Amu solo se sonrojo mucho lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue *IKUTO* y luego*Hey que hago pensando en él, y que le digo a Tadase*

-Mira Tadase no lo sé y no me gustaría responderte ahora - dijo Amu corriendo para su casa mientras dejaba atrás a Tadase

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK******

-Ahhhh un día muy largo¿ no creen chicas?- Dijo la pelirosa

-Si y mas con esa declaración – Dijo Ran

-Jajaja que chistosa -Amu- Chan porque no le dijiste que si, si siempre no has querido estar con él desu – dijo la chara verde

-No lo sé Suu… hubo algo que me impulso al no

-¿O alguien? – Dijo Dia

-¿QUEEE? - Dijo la ojiámbar

-Que comienza con IKU y termina con TO – Dijo Ran, en eso Amu comenzó a sonrojarse demasiado, a más no poder, pero para su ¿Suerte? Comenzó a sonar el teléfono

– Seguro es Tadase - dijo Ran

-No quiero contestar Ran

-Contesta Amu-chan yo que lo que te digo - Dijo Miki

-Esta bien… - Amu tomo el teléfono y contestó

*****CONVERSACION TELEFONICA*****

-Aló – Dijo la pelirosa

-Hola Amu, ¿Cómo ha estado MI preciosa princesa?

-I-III-KUUU-T-OOOO! – Dijo tartamudeando al escuchar esa voz

-Si tontita

-Y Yoru Nya

-¡Que Milagro Tú llamándome! – Dijo la ojiámbar tristemente

-No te preocupes princesa que te llamaba para decir que en 3 días retornaré a Japon por una temporada y quería que vayas al aeropuerto, a recibirme, en la tarde, a eso de las 5 p.m ¿Podrás?

-Claro Ikuto – Dijo felizmete la pelirosa

-¿Ya te alegraste?

-S… ¡No! Ni siquiera estaba triste

-Sisisisisi por eso reclamabas

-Ikuto!

-Ya ya tranquila y mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de secundaria?

-Bien – *¿Se acuerda de eso?* pensó Amu – Algo aburrido

-¿Si? Y tu que te aburres con tanta facilidad

-¡IKUTO!

-¿Sabes?, hoy día Tadase me pidió para que sea su novia – Dijo la pelirosa en cierto tono dudoso pero al mismo tiempo pensó *Ojalá me ayude o algo*

-¿y? ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Adivina

-Nada, te dio vergüenza, pensaste en mí y te fuiste corriendo

-Para que te digo Adivina si ya sabes – Dijo Toda roja

-Jajajaja vez yo siempre lo sé

-Hmp

-Bueno Amu tengo que colgar recuerda lo que te dije en el aeropuerto (N/A: EL MANGA CAPITULO 43 LÉANLO MUY BUENO -/-) que te amo y lucharé contra quién sea por tu amor – Dijo Ikuto en un tono muy coqueto pero al mismo tiempo Amu pensó *Para que le pido ayuda si más bien me confunde más*

-Ikuto…

-No digas nada Amu… ya hablaremos allá en Japón

-Hai Ikuto

-Nos vemos princesa, Te amo, te espero el jueves – Y en eso comenzó a sonar el timbre de colgado y cerró el teléfono y sé percato que sus 4 charas habían escuchado todo

*****FIN DE LA LLAMADA TELEFÓNICA*****

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió rápido y normal hasta la hora de salida ya que Amu no sabía con que se encontraría… Un periódico mural que tenía pegado algo parecido a un anuncio. O mejor dicho a una noticia decía: "Rey Hotori Tadase se le declara a Joker, Hinamori Amu y esta lo rechaza" además tenía imágenes grandes y claras de lo ocurrido esa tarde; la reacción de Amu fue la esperada, lo arrancó, lo arrugó y lo tiró

Luego se comenzaron a dirigir para ver a Yaya y Kairi, que había vuelto, junto con Hotaru y Rikka

-Rima no te procupes, ella debe tener sus razones para estar así

-Nagi… - Dijo algo roja - o Nade – ahora esto lo dijo en tono burlón

-Rima, eres una tramposa – Dijo el chico de cabellos purpuras, en ese mismo instante comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-Nagi, basta Nagi – Dijo la rubia tratando de defenderse pero al ver que no podía comenzó a hacerle cosquillas también

-Rima para

-No tu para – Entonces Un poco antes de llegar al jardín real; Nagihiko calló al piso, y Rima calló encima de él por poco y cae en sus labios pero para su ¿suerte? callo en su pecho, ambos se pusieron más rojos que un tomate. Pero todos los guardianes se percataron de eso…

-Discúlpame Rima – Dijo el chico levantándose y ofreciéndole ayuda a la chica, la cual fue aceptada.

-Disculpa aceptada – Dijo Rima para luego irse al costado de Amu y Mizuki Nagihiko hizo lo mismo pero con Tadase y Kukai. Ya habiendo llegado la reacción de Yaya fue la esperada.

-Hola Amu-Chi, Rima-Chi, Nagi-Chi, Tadase-Chi, Kukai-Chi - Dijo la pequeña abrazando a cada uno, según su mención

-Yaya no cambia – Rió la rubia

-Aun que te paresca increíble ha cambiado mucho

-Kairi-Chi – Le reclamó la niña, En ese instante Rikka fue a abrazar a Amu y Hotaru solo les hizo una reverencia a todos. Asi se mantuvieron contando lo último tomando té y comiendo galletas hasta que fue hora de irse

-Rima te acompaño a tu casa - Dijo cierto pelipurpura

-Si Nagi – Dijo Rima

-Aquí huelo amor – Dijo la castaña acto seguido Nagihiko y Rima se retiraron

-Amu ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa? –Dijo el chico de cabellos rubios

-Lo-lo siento Tadase pe-pero tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas

-¿Te acompaño?

-No gracias, es algo personal –Fue lo ultimo que dijo la ojiámbar antes de salir corriendo y paso por un parquesito con columpios (N/A: En el que aveces iba ) y se sentó en uno de ellos

-Yo creí que si ibas a ir de compras – Dijo Ran

-No quería darle la cara todavía, y encima tengo que dársela a Ikuto el Jueves

-No te preocupes Amu – Confía en ti dijo la chara de los diamantes

-Gracias Dia

-Bueno vamos a casa que Suu quiere limpiar desu

-Li-Liii-mm-pp-ii-aar – Dijeron Miki, Ran, Dia y Amu al mismo tiempo

-Si

-Ah bueno si vas a limpiar TU SOLITA nos haras un favor asi que vamos chicas – Burlo la dueña de todas las charas caminando hacia su casa.

Mientras con Nagihiko y Rima; se dirigían a casa de la rubia pero ninguno mencionó ni una palabra hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la chica, para llegar a la puerta habían unos escalonsitos Rima los subió y había quedado más alto que Nagihiko. En eso ella le comenzó a dar palmaditas en la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo cual ambos se sonrojaron

-Tu recompensa por haberles dicho que tu eres Nadeshiko – Dijo Rima guiñándole el ojo y entrando a su casa – Hasta mañana… Nagi – Dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa

-A-adios Rima – Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y la vió entrar y se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a dirigir a su casa.

-Me he sentido como su perrito que si haces lo que les pides te dan una recompensa… aunque esta recompensa me ha agradado – Penso el chico de cabellos púrpuras llegando a su casa

Mientras ya había anochecido y se encontraban en la casa de la familia Hinamori cenando ya habían finalizado y ella estaba a punto de levantarse y en eso…

-Amu tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo… - Dijo seriamente su padre

-Ami sube a tu cuarto – Dijo su madre dulcemente y la niña obedeció

-Si papá mamá ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo la pelirosa algo nerviosa *¿Algo habrá pasado?, ¿Habrán escuchado mi conversación con Ikuto?, ¿Alguien habrá venido de acusete?, o ¿Tadase habrá venido a hablar con ellos?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahí lo dejo arriba esta la aclaración pero la vuelvo a repetir decidí digamos así partir el fic a la mitad para que hubiera mas Amuto y luego con el que lo hacía lo haré en otro, pues ahorita el del Amuto lo tengo muy en claro, Y hasta escrito en un borrador (A mano ¬¬) por eso a mi se me hace mas fácil hacerlo así agradesco su comprensión, este es mi fic y no lo he copiado no se sorprendan por favor que tengo mas proyectos por eso también lo hago lo que hago. Se agradece la comprensión no olvides tu review! :D Agradecer no cuesta nada! Puede ser:<strong>

***Felicitaciones**

***Amenazas**

***Algo Lindo *_***

***Algo Feo :'( **

***Sugerencia :D**

**Lo espero con ansias! ;) Hasta la próxima, espero no demorar mucho en el próximo capítulo **

**PEACE & LOVE**

**SAYONARA **

**Atte.: Anitajunio **


End file.
